Tower of Troublesome Adventures
What is the Tower of Troublesome Adventures? The Tower of Troublesome Adventures, or ToTA for short, is a hard ascension-based tower located in Zone 2. It's also a community tower made by Drag0nfroot. This tower should be completed after Tower of Ground Level Ascension. Beginner's Guide *'Floor 1:' *'Floor 2:' *'Floor 3:' *'Floor 4:' *'Floor 5:' *'Floor 6:' *'Floor 7:' *'Floor 8: Floor 8 starts with a upward zip line, followed up by 3 convayor jumps and a 8 stud jump. Then you have to walk across a tightrope with a push block above it, and go through another zip line. After that you have to do 2 more convayor jumps on to a diagonal platform and do another 8 stud jump. Then cross anopther tightrope and jump on 3 one string platforms ,then preform three 6 stud jumps in a row ,and then climb a truss. Continuing floor 8 you go across a tightrope that leads to a zip line which leads to more convayor platforms and a fast boy convayor platform which leads to the last zip line of floor 8. Finishing floor 8 you have to climb 3 platforms and go across a tightrope which also leads to 3 spinning platforms, and then you cross the last tightrope, and climb the ladder to floor 9.' *'Floor 9:' *'Floor 10 (Dark floor): The last floor starts of with 6 platforms, 3 normal, and 3 spinning, after that yo jump on 2x2 platforms. Then you walk across a thin path and jumps, don't worry, none of the bricks are traps, after the thin path, you go through a skewed path, followed up by a long tightrope. Continuing onward, do one of those jumps from floor 6 of Tower of Screen Punching, and then on to vertical spinning platforms, and afterword go on a 2x2x2 cube and then a ladder. Finishing floor 10 and the tower, you then go on 2 diagonal spinning platforms and then climb the last 2 ladders, and you win!' Music *'Layer 1 & 2: Kubbi - Ember' *'Layer 3 & 4: Kubbi - Overworld ' *'Layer 5 & 6: Micheal Guy Bowman - Polyominoes' *'Layer 7 & 8: Kubbi - Bright Matter' *'Layer 9 & 10: Kubbi - The Cairn' Trivia * This tower passed review with a 27/30 with both a creativity and design star. However, it did not keep this when being added in game. * This tower was supposed to be a remastered version of Tower of Hands Sweating, but it got added to the game as its own tower. * A secret meme room can be found in the maze on floor 9 via corner glitching. Contains ToOC badge icon and Peter griFINN. * This tower was reviewed 4 times: ** Review #1: 19.5/30 from OrbazThePilot ** Review #2: 23.5/30 from OrbazThePilot ** Review #3: 24/30 from OrbazThePilot ** Review #4: 27/30 from OrbazThePilot Gallery ToTA2.png|ToTA in it's entirety 5c2f8c479dd6d2d3f0ab611a65ddee03.png|ToTA's old badge Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 11.04.33 AM.png|ToTA's portal 176336c42fd2022b6c95128409d315b4.png|ToTA's current badge. Continuing from this point Do Tower of Unearthed Discoveries or Tower of Contractual Obligations if you have not. Category:Zone 2 Category:Hard Category:Spatial System Category:Towers Category:JToH